The present invention relates to basketball-type games, and more particularly to a basket for use therein.
Especially in recent years the slam dunk shot in basketball has become especially popular with the viewing public. In the slam dunk shot the player, either because of his height or his ability to jump, or both, maintains contact with the basketball even as it begins to pass downwardly towards or through the opening of the basket or hoop. The slam dunk shot is a crowd-pleaser, perhaps because the basketball passes through the hoop with more kinetic energy than is the case in the usual shot and perhaps because the player often appears to defy gravity while making the shot. For most children and amateur basketball players of normal height, however, a slam dunk shot is beyond their physical capability, if not their imagination.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a basket for use in a basketball-like game wherein a successful non-slam dunk shot simulates the appearance of a slam dunk shot.
Another object is to provide such a basket enabling the player to vicariously enjoy making a simulated slam dunk shot.
A further object is to provide such a basket which is of sturdy and rugged construction and is easy to assemble, maintain and use.